Aria
by Jack Dawson is Love
Summary: a wolf girl whos not an eraser and 6 bird kids. Fax Summary is supposed to sound bland. like that.
1. Aria

I ran soundlessly through the woods, I had to get back, and fast

I ran soundlessly through the woods, I had to get back, and fast.

Let me explain. My name is Aria, and I live in an obscured village in the woods. Where exactly, I have no idea. I'm not allowed to know that. The thing is though, I'm a wolf. Well, not a wolf but kind of. I can turn into a wolf whenever I want to. It's not like I'm some special chosen one or something, my whole culture or whatever is like this. As in, we all are part animal.

It was a gift, on the 3 fathers. They saved an owl, who then transformed into a young girl, and she told them that the first animal they touched would be their second half. This ability has been passed down from generation, to generation, and now to me.

When I'm not in wolf form, I have blue-grey eyes. My hair is kind of long because it's not like I can go to get a haircut every day, and it's a white blonde color and wispy and slightly curly.

I have an elfish face, and a pointed chin. I've got a wolfish smile but I'm said to be relatively pretty. When I'm in my wolf form, I've got grey fur and my eyes are still blue.

I had to get home before dinner, because I was supposed to be cooking. I convinced my sister Ruby to do my work. But not without giving her a necklace. Ruby is a fiend for jewelry.

I rushed into the village only to trip over the foot of a boy my age. I looked up. Dean.

One word: hottie.

He had light brown feathery hair and bright green eyes. He was some kind of a bird, I didn't know which one. He was tall and skinny, and I bet you can tell that he was on most girls (in the village) mind.

"Cut it out Dean, I've gotta get home."

"Aw c'mon Aria, get a sense of humor."

I glared at him and said in a hard voice,

"I have one."

And then I stalked off. No one talked to me like that, no one. The kids my age and younger were either scared of me, or idolized me. Usually I would've belted Dean, but I _really_ had to get home.

I ran up the path and into the house, closing the door oh-so gently behind me, as to make no noise. Too late.

"Aria! Where have you been!? Your sister over there told me that you bribed her with a necklace so that you wouldn't have to make dinner!"

"Yep."

"Fine. Where have you been!?"

"In the woods."

"There are dangerous creatures in the woods, you could get hurt."

"I'm more dangerous then all of them."

"Whatever Aria, but when you get hurt, don't come crying to your mother."

I grinned. I knew I had won. My mother was 5 foot 6, average height. She had brown and brown eyes. She was an owl, like the one in the legend. (You see, when you get your 'animal' your appearance changes a little to match it) The thing with my mother was, if you bullied her a little, you got what you wanted. Kind of crazy right? A 17 year old kid with control over her family. It's not like I'm some evil witch though.

In case you are wondering, my father is dead. Of a stroke. It came really suddenly, and since we live where we live, there was no hope of getting him to a hospital.

"Ruby, where are you?"

"In here!" She called from the end of the hallway. I sighed; again Ruby was beading a necklace of some sort.

Ruby had light brown hair, and these amber/yellow eyes. The thing is, they weren't creepy. If you haven't guessed yet, Ruby is a cat. When she was born, the cat jumped up onto her crib and viola! A cat girl!

"You do know that dinner is ready right?"

"Well I was the one who cooked it."

"Okay, so you know then?"

"I already ate."

I walked away. I really wasn't hungry; I had eaten at Ella's house. Who is Ella, you may ask? Here's the story:

_I was taking my daily walk through the woods. Only, today I had gone farther then usual._

_After about 5 more minutes of walking I stumbled upon a house. The first house I had ever seen, outside of the ones in my village. _

_I walked up to the windows and looked inside. I saw a woman with black hair and a daughter who looked like her eating dinner. The whole scene was different from my house, calm and relatively normal._

_After they had finished dinner I moved about the house, peering into windows. I came to a bedroom, and there was the daughter staring right up at me. Her eyes widened and she ran out of the room. _

_I thought she was just going into another room, cause I had no social pratices, except for in my village. _

_When she burst out the door and started walking towards me, I instantly froze. _

"_Who are you?" She asked._

"_Aria."_

"_And…?"_

_I stared at her._

"_Are you like a murderer or something?"_

"_Nope."_

"_Oh."_

After that we became fast friends. I visited her every day, and I was supposed to be going back now. I told mom I forgot something in the woods, and I left.

After about five minutes I saw the house through the woods. I ran the remaining distance and tapped softly on Ella's window. She came out immediately.

"Aria! I have someone I want you to meet!"

"Who?"

"Well, it's more like six people…"

"Sure."


	2. Creepy kids much?

Max POV

Max POV

Ella came back into the house with a tough looking girl. She was pretty, but mean looking. She was tow-headed, with blazing blue eyes. She had an elfish face, and a pointed chin. Despite all that, she looked kind of wolfish.

"Guys," Ella said, "This is Aria."

Aria POV

Ella led me into her room, straight into the staring eyes of six kids. The oldest girl was really tall, with dirty blonde hair, and sparkling brown eyes. She was pretty, and the other kids looked like they were waiting on her command. I assume she is the leader.

"Guys, this is Aria."

I heard a mumbling chorus of 'heys' and 'hi's' from the group.

I stared coldly back in return.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked.

Ella looked shocked. She looked over at the blonde girl and they exchanged looks before Ella said.

"This is Max, she's my sister."

"What?" I demanded.

"S-I-S-T-E-R."

I narrowed my eyes.

Max POV

Aria's eyes started blazing, then she stated,

"Wise-ass."

I had the feeling that we weren't going to get along.

Fang POV

Hmm… should we trust Aria? I don't want to, she's hard and tough looking. Yeah, pretty, but tough and mean just the same. Maybe… dangerous?

Aria POV

"I'm leaving."

"No! Wait, I'm sorry Aria! I just thought you guys would get along." Ella called after me.

"Do I have to draw you a picture!? Look around."

Ella sighed,

"Aria, I just thought that since you have your, you know, you guys would get along."

I leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"They're wolves too?"

"Not exactly."

Angel POV

This girl was a wolf. She looked wolfish, but she was sooo pretty. Almost as pretty as Max.

I sent a thought to Max,

_She's a wolf!_

_Angel, what are you talking about!?_

_She can turn into a wolf. She's not an eraser, or even a hybrid. She's got a dangerous personality though. I wouldn't make her mad._

_Thanks Ange._

_Yep._

_Could you tell this to the rest of the flock?_

_I was going to anyway!_

_Of course._

Nudge POV

"A WOLF!? You are seriously a wolf!? Oh my god… wolves are sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo cute, like when they're not chasing us I mean! Like erasers! You're not an eraser though? Right?"

She looked at me with a confused expression. Then she slowly said,

"What's an eraser? Like on a pencil?"

"Not exactly." Max said.

"Tell me, or I'll find out for myself." Aria said.

"Fine." Max said, and she recited our whole story. By the time she was done, all Aria did was nod.

Aria POV

"Bird kids?"

"Yep!" Piped up the little blondie with spiky hair.

I nodded again.

"I think it's time for a proper introduction. I'm Aria, I was born and raised in my village. I am a wolf."

"Hi, I'm Max, and I can fly with super-speed and I have a voice in my head."

"I'm Fang. I can turn invisible." Quiet much?

"I'm Iggy, I'm blind but I can feel colors."

"Hi! I'm Nudge, although I really like the name Tiffany-Crystal! I can fly and hack into computers, and when I touch something, I can sense the emotions of the people who touched it! Oh yeah! AND I can make metal come to me! Watch!" She held out her hand and a spoon flew into it.

"I'm Gazzy, I can make atomic farts!" That's something to be proud of.

"I'm Angel, I can read minds, control people using my mind, talk to fish, breathe underwater and shape-shift."

Freaky much?


End file.
